The NIH Center for Regenerative Medicine (NIH CRM) represents a new initiative within the intramural program, which is supported by the Common Fund. On August 1, 2011, Mahendra Rao was hired as the first Director of the NIH CRM. His efforts will be shared between the Center and his own lab. Since arriving on campus, Dr. Rao has been orchestrating the renovation and establishment of his lab. We are currently in the process of recruiting laboratory staff (post docs and staff scientists) and purchasing the required tools and reagents to perform our research. There has also been a lot of focus on upgrading the facilities, including renovating the Center's main meeting room and the laboratory space on the first floor of building 50.